Escapade à la montagne
by framboise-sama
Summary: Imaginez Ichigo qui va à la montagne mais qui ne sait pas du tout skier et en rajoutant un Grimmjow qui se fout de sa gueule. Et bien ça donne de l'amour et des gamelles.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens ! Bon ok, ok j'ai toujours pas posté le chapitre 7 de "médecin ou plus si affinité" mais j'y travaille je vous le promet ! **

**Donc pour vous faire un peu patienter, j'ai écrit cette nouvelle fic :) J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**En tout cas, je dédie cette fic à ma meilleure amie avec qui je me suis tapé de gros délire dessus xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Ichi-nii !<p>

- Oui Karin ?

- Regarde ! Tu as gagné un voyage de deux semaines à la montagne !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ba tu as gagné le lot du jeu !

- Quel jeu ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas je cr...

- Fils ! le coupa Isshin en envoyant un coup de pied vers Ichigo.

Mais sentant le coup venir,il se retourna, attrapa le pied et envoya son père au sol. Ichigo soupira alors que son père se massait le pied en signe de douleur. Il se releva quand même assez rapidement.

- Alors comme ça tu as gagné un voyage à la montagne ? demanda Isshin.

- Ouais mais je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais participer au jeu ! A moins que quelqu'un l'ai fait à ma place...

Et là ça fit « tilt » dans sa tête. Ichigo tourna la tête vers son père, qui commençait à partir en douce.

- Non, ne me dit pas que c'est toi !

- Euh d'accord, je ne le dit pas... Oh mais je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un patient qui m'attend ! A plus tard !

Ichigo se lança à la poursuite de son père, ce qui fit souffler Karin. Toujours à se disputer...

- Ils ont l'air de bonne humeur, eux deux ! lança Yuzu.

- Hum, allons manger. Laissons-les à leur « bonne humeur » !

-Oh... Ok !

Après plusieurs minutes, Ichigo s'essaya à table, attendant le repas, après avoir « gentiment » encastré son père dans le mur.

« Quel chieur ! Aller à la montagne... Je ne sais même pas skier ! »

Une semaine après, Ichigo avait finalement consenti à y aller car son père l'avait tellement saouler jusqu'au point qu'il veuille partir. Il avait fini de boucler ses valises et s'apprêtait à partir. Yuzu pleurait un peu mais elle était réconfortée par Karin.

- Ne pleure pas Yuzu. Il ne part que deux semaines !

- Oui je sais... mais il va... me manquer ! dit-elle difficilement, coupée par ses sanglots.

Karin lui caressa la tête pour la réconforter même si elle était triste aussi. Par contre, Isshin arborait un grand sourire tellement il était content.

« Prendre des vacances lui fera le plus grand bien... » pensa-t-il.

Ichigo parti finalement vers l'arrêt de bus indiqué sur son billet. Il attendit quelques minutes puis le bus arriva. Il monta dedans et donna le billet au chauffeur. Il s'assit à la seule place libre, le bus étant assez petit, c'est-à-dire à côté d'un homme ayant environ 20 ans, comme lui. Comme l'homme dormait, Ichigo le détailla. Il avait des cheveux bleus en bataille, du très léger maquillage vert au bout des yeux, il portait une chemise blanche laissant apparaître une cicatrice qui remontait jusqu'aux clavicules, un jean noir avec une ceinture marron et des chaussures grises. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que le bleuté ouvre les yeux. Des yeux bleus électriques qui firent trembler Ichigo.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'ta à me regarder depuis tout à l'heure ?

« Oh merde, je me suis fait remarqué ! » pensa Ichigo nerveusement.

- Euh, pour rien, vraiment !

- Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce tu fous à côté de moi ?

- Et bien il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs...

La bleuté souffla à la place de répondre. Ichigo, mal à l'aise, ne trouva rien d'autre que de se présenter.

- Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo ! lança-t-il.

L'autre le regarda bizarrement avant de répondre avec lassitude.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dit-il avant de se repositionner pour dormir.

« Ok, je sens que le voyage va être génial... »

Après deux heures de route, ils arrivèrent à destination. Tous descendirent du bus et entrèrent dans un bâtiment. A l'entrée, un homme se présenta.

- Bonjour ! dit-il en déroulant un éventail. Je suis Kisuke Urahara ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Alors je vous explique : je vais distribuer des chalets, qui se trouvent en haut de la montagne et près de la station de ski. Je vous préviens, vous serez minimum deux par chalet. A présent, je vais annoncer les groupes !

Il appela diverses personnes pour leurs donner le chalet numéro 1 et ainsi de suite.

- Alors pour le chalet numéro 7, j'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo et... Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent, l'un surpris, l'autre mécontent. Ils prirent les clefs et partirent ensemble.

« Non seulement le voyage était tendu mais alors là, j'imagine même pas ! » pensa Ichigo.

Ils prirent un autre bus pour les amener au chalet. Une fois là-bas, ils s'installèrent dans un silence plus que pesant pour le rouquin. Il se sentait très mal avec lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait même peur de bouger ! Une fois ses affaires rangées, il prit son portable et se dirigea à toute vitesse dehors.

- Allo ?

- Salut Yuzu, c'est Ichigo.

- Salut nii-chan ! Comment tu vas ?

- Euh ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais tu peux me passer papa ?

- Bon d'accord !

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO !

Par pur réflexe, Ichigo éloigna son téléphone de l'oreille pour préserver ses tympans. Une fois qu'Isshin eut le souffle coupé, Ichigo replaça le téléphone contre son oreille.

- Faut que tu me ramènes à la maison !

- Quel dommage ! La voiture est en panne !

- T'as qu'a en louer une !

- Papa n'a plus d'argent !

- Tu veux pas venir me chercher, c'est ça !

- C'est ça ! Bon je raccroche, à plus !

- Papa ? Papa ! Quel chieur celui-là !

- Pourquoi tu veux te casser d'ici ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Ichigo se figea et se retourna lentement, trèèèèèès lentement. Grimmjow se tenait contre la porte les bras croisés.

- Mon père m'a forcé à venir, finit par dire Ichigo.

- Oui le mien aussi m'a forcé.

Ichigo le regarda, serait-il sympa ?

- Mais bon, vouloir qu'il vienne te chercher, ça fait fillette.

…Ou pas.

Grimmjow ricana et se retourna pour rentrer dans le chalet. Ichigo le suivit, renonçant à tout espoir de rentrer chez lui.

Dans l'après-midi, Ichigo se décida d'aller skier, ayant loué des skis un peu plus tôt. Il entreprit de mettre ses skis mais comme c'était la première fois pour lui, il essaya mais ce fut un échec. Il pensa que les skis étaient à l'envers donc il se mit de l'autre côté et réessaya, sans grand succès non plus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se débattit avec ses chaussures et ses skis, mais chaque échec l'énervait. Grimmjow arriva entre temps et après l'avoir observé en rigolant, il décida de l'aider.

- Tu m'as bien fait rire mais là, tu fais pitié.

- T'a gueule !

- Oh t'énerves pas, Berry. Je venais juste te donner un coup de main.

- Berry ?

- Ba ouais, Ichigo, Berry c'est la même chose, s'amusa Grimmjow, rigolant chaque fois qu'Ichigo devenait rouge sous la colère.

Finalement, il s'approcha du rouquin et l'aida à mettre ses skis. Ichigo s'était calmé mais il était resté un peu rouge face au rapprochement du bleuté. Quand il fut enfin prêt, il prit ses bâtons et commença à avancer. Mais au lieu de glisser comme tout le monde, ses skis se croisèrent et il tomba la tête la première dans la neige. Grimmjow, ayant assisté à la scène, éclata de rire.

- AHAH ! Tu sais skier au moins ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Une fois fait, il glissa... mais sans pouvoir s'arrêter ! Il hurla de toute ses forces puis il se prit un tronc d'arbre. Il s'assomma sur le coup et il vit en dernier Grimmjow accourir vers lui.

- Hey ! Ichigo, tu vas bien ?

Grimmjow le secoua de toutes ses forces (le truc qui sert vachement à rien ^^') et en voyant qu'il s'était évanoui, il lui enleva ses skis et le mis sur son épaule. Il entra dans le chalet et l'allongea sur le lit du rouquin. Grimmjow se surpris à penser qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il était endormis, le visage serein, sans froncement de sourcil... Il se retourna brusquement et alla chercher une serviette humide.

Ichigo se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un énorme mal de tête. La nuit était tombée, il remarqua qu'il était dans son lit et que Grimmjow était assis sur un fauteuil en face en train de dormir. Il se leva et décida de le ramener dans sa chambre. Il essaya de le porter mais Grimmjow était tellement lourd qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, écrasé par le bleuté. Ichigo le poussa un peu, essaya de glisser et finalement il réussit à s'extirper. Il se leva et réfléchit quelques secondes. Comment l'emmener dans la chambre sans le réveiller ? Puis soudain, la lumière fut. Il attrapa le bras de Grimmjow avec ses deux mains et le traîna de toutes ses forces. Il passa dans le salon en zigzagant entre les meubles mais à chaque fois, le bleuté se cogna faisant un bruit pas possible. Mais pour la plus grande joie d'Ichigo, Grimmjow restait endormi. Il continua et arriva enfin dans la chambre. Il l'installa sur le lit avec beaucoup de difficultés mais il se rendit compte trop tard que non seulement il avait les pieds sur le coussin et la tête en bas du lit mais aussi qu'il l'avait mis sur la couverture.

« Je suis vraiment pas doué, moi... »

Ichigo rabattit négligemment les côtés de la couette sur le bleuté et par flemme, le laissa à l'envers sur le lit. Fatigué par tout ce travail, il retourna se coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>Je pense sincèrement à tout les gens qui ne savent pas faire de ski ! Particulièrement à ma cousine ;)<strong>

**Sinon, j'ai le droit à une review ? Faut bien encourager Ichigo xD parce que c'est pas fini mdr' ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de "Escapade à la montagne".**

**Alors, je pense décevoir certaine personne sur ce chapitre, parce que il n'est pas aussi drôle que le premier. J'ai plus fait sur la romance et puis aussi j'avais moins d'idée donc je comprendrais que certaines personnes n'aime plus.**

**Sinon merci à tous pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! :D**

**Et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au grand Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je fous comme ça ?!<p>

Grimmjow venait de se réveiller et il se rendit compte qu'il avait les pieds sur l'avant de son lit et qu'il était à moitié par terre, sûrement parce qu'il avait bougé pendant la nuit. Il rejeta la couette à l'autre bout de sa chambre et se leva. Il entra dans le salon et il remarqua que certains meubles avaient bougés.

« Tiens c'est bizarre ça... »

Il partit en direction de la cuisine, oubliant ce qu'il avait remarqué, et se prépara le petit-déjeuné. Les bruits occasionnés par Grimmjow réveillèrent Ichigo. Il se leva, et alla lui aussi vers la cuisine. Il avait une sale tête, son front était rouge à cause du tronc d'arbre et il avait quelques cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il avait mal dormi. Grimmjow le remarqua et le salua.

- 'Lut, répondit Ichigo.

- T'as pas l'air réveillé à ce que je vois !

- Mal dormi.

- T'es pas le seul ! Je me sous retrouvé à l'envers ce matin dans mon lit, la tête à moitié par terre !

Ichigo s'arrêta d'un coup et réfléchis à toute allure.

« Merde, j'espère qu'il s'est pas rendu compte que c'était moi ! »

- Et puis c'est bizarre j'aurai juré que je m'étais endormi sur le fauteuil dans ta chambre ! continua Grimmjow.

- Haha, rigola nerveusement Ichigo. T'es sûrement somnambule !

- Mouais, répondit Grimmjow avant de boire d'un coup son chocolat au lait.

Ichigo le regarda faire et éclata de rire quand le bleuté reposa son bol. En effet, il avait des traces de chocolat autour de la bouche.

- Quoi ? demanda Grimmjow vexé par le comportement du rouquin.

Et le fait qu'Ichigo rigola encore plus le fit froncer les sourcils. Il se leva et alla se regarder dans le miroir. Puis quand il vit ses moustaches, il attrapa vivement une serviette et s'essuya.

- C'est dommage, tu étais mignon comme ça ! dit Ichigo en faisant mine d'être triste.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, grogna Grimmjow.

- Dit celui qui n'a pas arrêté de rigoler quand je skiais, répliqua Ichigo.

- Ah parce que t'appelles ça skier toi ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Effectivement, on pouvait pas dire qu'il était un pro.

- Personne m'a jamais appris !

- Et ben je vais t'apprendre moi !

Ichigo le regarda, les yeux grand ouverts. Il n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Lui ? Il allait lui apprendre à skier ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda le bleuté.

- Parce que je pensais pas que tu me dirais ça. Pourquoi tu voudrais m'apprendre ?

Grimmjow sourit soudainement et répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

- Pour rigoler !

Ichigo se demandait encore pourquoi il avait finalement accepté. C'est vrai quoi, il le faisait juste pour se marrer encore plus quand il se péterait la gueule. Mais après tout, il voulait vraiment apprendre à skier parce que, ne pas savoir skier, ça craint ! Il lui fallait au moins cinq minutes, avec l'aide de Grimmjow, pour mettre ses skis même s'il avait pourtant compris le système. Ils descendirent vers les pistes, enfin Grimmjow traîna Ichigo vers les pistes et se dirigèrent vers le tire-fesse, pour prendre une piste verte. Quand Grimmjow lui expliqua comment ça fonctionnait, Ichigo pris peur. S'il ne savait même pas faire le chasse-neige pour éviter un arbre, il ne savait pas s'il allait arriver à se tenir au tire-fesse en même temps que rester debout.

- Si t'essaye pas, t'y arrivera jamais, lui dit Grimmjow, devinant ses pensées. Je passerai devant pour te montrer comment faire, OK ?

-OK...

Pendant qu'ils attendaient dans la file, Ichigo regarda le dos de Grimmjow. Il était grand et assez costaud. Ça se voyait même à travers les vêtements de skis. Son regard dévia un peu plus bas puis détourna les yeux en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Merde, pourquoi je mate le cul d'un mec moi ? »

Mais oublia bien vite, car c'était au tour de Grimmjow de prendre le tire-fesse. Celui-ci se retourna et lui fit son sourire habituel en disant :

« Regarde et fait pareil. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, en prenant bien soin d'éviter de regarder ses fesses. Quand ce fut son tour, le gars à côté lui expliqua comment faire et que si jamais, ô grand jamais, il tombait, il fallait lâcher le tire-fesse. On peut pas dire que ça le rassurait. La gars lui en tendit un, il le mit entre ses jambes et pria la sainte vierge de ne pas tomber. Il commença à monter en faisant hyper gaffe. Ichigo arriva au bout sans encombre mais quand ce fut le moment de lâcher le tire-fesse, il paniqua, l'enleva et comme c'est un gars très doué, il ne s'arrêta pas et tomba. Grimmjow l'avait surveillé pour voir s'il pourrait faire une chose aussi simple mais apparemment non. Il se dirigea vers lui et aida Ichigo à se relever.

- J'ai bouffé de la neige, pesta le rouquin.

- J'vois ça ! rigola Grimmjow.

- Vas-y, marre-toi.

- T'es tellement pas doué que c'est impossible de ne pas rire quand on te voit. Ah, attends tu as un truc sur la joue...

Grimmjow frotta doucement la joue d'Ichigo pour enlever la neige qui lui restait. Le rouquin rougit à se contact.

« Pourquoi ça me fait tant d'effet quand il me touche ? »

- Bon on va skier maintenant ?

- Ouais.

Ichigo pris ses bâtons, et se poussa autant qu'il pu pour suivre Grimmjow. Il lui expliqua rapidement comment il fallait faire pour descendre, faire des zigzags en chasse-neige pour ne pas aller trop vite.

- Ok j'ai compris.

Ichigo se lança, assez doucement, sur la piste et commença à zigzaguer. Il commençait à bien y arriver quand soudain, un groupe de gamins sûrement en colonie, le dépassa en skiant super bien. Ils le regardèrent en rigolant tellement il avait du mal. Ils arrivèrent en même pas quelques secondes en bas de la piste. Ichigo se sentait vraiment nul à se moment-là.

« Comment se décourager et en même temps se foutre la honte ! »

Ichigo était bientôt arrivé en bas quand il remarqua Grimmjow en train de l'attendre. Ses yeux bleus électriques le regardaient, détaillant sa façon de skier. Le rouquin le trouva vraiment craquant dans ses habits de skis gris et noir qui lui allait bien, des lunettes de ski qu'il avait rabattu sur ses cheveux, le donnant un air cool qui accompagnait la pose qu'il avait prise. C'était un mec sexy dans toute sa splendeur et il attirait tout les regards. Et pourtant, c'est Ichigo qu'il regardait. Pas les filles mignonnes postées juste à sa droite dans l'espoir qu'il les remarque. Non, juste Ichigo. Et il s'en trouvait flatté. C'est vrai qu'au début, il ne l'aimait pas. Son attitude était pénible, mais il avait vu qu'en fait, il n'était pas si méchant. Il était tout de même moqueur, c'était un fait. Ichigo arriva à côté de lui dans chasse-neige assez maîtrisé.

- Et ben voilà, quand tu veux ! Mais c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que tu tombes encore une fois, histoire de me marrer !

- Pffff, sympa.

Grimmjow rigola et le poussa pour qu'il glisse jusqu'au tire-fesse.

- Bon aller, on s'la refait ? demanda le bleuté.

- OK !

- Et t'a intérêt à aller plus vite, parce qu'attendre c'est chiant !

Ichigo retira tout ce qu'il avait pu pensé : ce mec est véritable chieur. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, Ichigo ne savait toujours pas très bien calculer l'arrivée en haut avec le tire-fesse et à part quelque gamelles et son extrême lenteur, tout se passait bien. Après quelques heures de ski, ils retournèrent à leur chalet. Et au moment d'enlever les skis, Grimmjow dût encore une fois aider Ichigo.

- C'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment un gamin toi !

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, parce que Grimmjow s'était agenouillé devant lui, juste devant _ça_, et qu'il pensait à plusieurs trucs pas très catholiques.

« Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose... ! Putain Ichigo qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! Pourquoi je pense à des trucs comme ça avec un mec ? Je suis un pur hétéro, j'aime les filles, pas les mecs ! »

- Et voilà, tu peux enlever tes pieds.

Grimmjow se releva et regarda Ichigo. Il était rouge comme une fraise bien mure.

- Ben qu'est-c'qui t'arrive ? T'es tout rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Grimmjow enleva ses lunettes, se rapprocha d'Ichigo, rapprocha son visage vers celui du rouquin...

… Et colla son front contre celui d'Ichigo. Ce dernier fut surpris un moment, croyant qu'il allait l'embrasser, puis s'écria :

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Bouge pas, je regarde si tu as de la fièvre !

- Mais c'est bon, je suis pas malade.

Ichigo décolla son front de celui de Grimmjow et alla vers la maison. Enfin, il s'y précipita plutôt. Tout se compliquait dans sa tête, il croyait que Grimmjow allait l'embrasser... enfin il avait espéré ! Il rentra dans sa chambre, se mit en caleçon et se roula dans sa couette. Le bleuté ne comprenait en rien au comportement du rouquin.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une bonne odeur se fit sentir par Ichigo qui se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il vit Grimmjow en tablier (dommage, il a des vêtements dessous!) qui préparait le repas. Il entendit Ichigo et se retourna.

- Ça y est, t'es levé ?

- Ouais...

Grimmjow remarqua soudainement que le rouquin était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Ichigo suivit son regard et compris soudain.

- Oh euh, je vais aller m'habiller.

- Euh, oui...

Il rêvait ou Grimmjow était troublé ? Juste parce qu'il était en caleçon ? Nooooooon ! Pas possible !Ichigo tenta alors quelque chose d'inattendu : il se retourna et parti en direction de Grimmjow pour le prendre par les hanches et l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous avez aimé ? <strong>

**Et quelle sera la réaction de Grimmjow ? Vous saurez au chapitre suivant (que j'écrirais peut-être bientôt...).**

**Et j'accepte les reviews aussi :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Alors me revoila pour la suite ! :) Je sais que ça fait très longtemps, je m'excuse, mais après mon bac je m'y suis remis et j'ai donc déjà le chapitre 4 d'écrit et le chapitre 5 où il me manque uniquement la fin. Donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre des mois pour avoir une suite. :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est ça qui m'a motivé ! :D Et aussi un énorme merci pour Willyy qui m'a aidé à trouver la suite et l'envie d'écrire. :)**

**Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

><p><em>..il se retourna et parti en direction de Grimmjow pour le prendre par les hanches et l'embrasser.<em>

Ichigo se releva un peu sur la pointe des pieds et accentua son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient fermement posées sur celle de Grimmjow, qui pour l'instant n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier était un peu étonné mais sa raison commençait à se faire la malle et finalement, il fit ce que son corps voulait. Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Ichigo et l'attira plus vers lui. Leur corps se collait l'un à l'autre et le bleuté passa sa langue sur les lèvres du rouquin, il voulait plus. Ce baiser, pour l'instant chaste, le consumait déjà de l'intérieur tellement qu'il aimait ça. Ichigo, emporté par Grimmjow, entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue chaude de son vis-à-vis. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, se caressaient, le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné. Ichigo avait toujours ses mains sur les hanches de Grimmjow, il était totalement emporté par le baiser, pensant uniquement à sa langue jouant avec l'autre. Puis, après de longues minutes de pur bonheur, il se séparèrent lentement, presque à regret, et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Ils avaient aimé ça, chacun des deux le voyait dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient légèrement essoufflé à cause de cette activité buccale, mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Ils avaient fait un pas dans leur relation, même si pour l'instant ils ne savaient pas trop où ils en étaient. Puis, finalement, après quelque temps, Ichigo fut rappelé à la réalité et c'est avec des rougeurs sur les joues qu'il se décolla de son cocon. Il alla parler quand soudain, une odeur de grillé se fit ressentir dans la pièce entière. Ichigo regarda autour de lui et constata avec effroi que le plat que Grimmjow était en train de préparer était littéralement en train de brûler. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se retourna vers Grimmjow, un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Putain Grimmjow ! C'est en train de cramer !

- Je sais, j'avais remarqué !

- Ben alors, aide-moi à faire quelque chose !

- Je sais pas moi ! T'a qu'à prendre de la neige dehors, y'en a partout !

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui le ferait ?

- Putain, mais arrête de gueuler comme une fille et agis plutôt !

Ichigo, qui était en panique totale, couru vers la porte du chalet, l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à sortir quand soudain le vent froid de la soirée effleura ses jambes. Il referma la porte et couru vers Grimmjow qui essayait de jeter de l'eau sur le feu grâce au lavabo.

- Tu aurais pas pu me rappeler que j'étais en caleçon ?

Le bleuté se retourna vivement et le regarda de haut en bas, puis comprenant, souffla :

- Va t'habiller vite fait bien fait, et moi je vais chercher la neige. Et aussi appelle les pompiers !

Ichigo courut jusqu'à sa chambre, prit un pantalon quelconque, ainsi qu'un t-shirt et attrapa son portable. Pendant se temps-là, Grimmjow pesta contre ce « chalet de mes deux », le même qui avait rompu ce moment parfait. Il prit la neige dans un sceau et retourna dans la maison pour essayer d'éteindre le feu.

Une heure après, au chalet numéro 7, des pompiers étaient rassemblé autour la maison et le feu était complètement éteint. Le gérant des chalets étaient lui aussi là, et se faisait sérieusement engueuler par un certain homme aux cheveux bleu... Finalement, après que tout le monde soit parti, Ichigo et Grimmjow se retrouvèrent seul dans la cuisine à moitié cramée où toute une paroi était désormais grise.

- Bon ben, je suppose que ce soir on ne mange pas..., déclara le rouquin.

- Pfff, c'que tu peux être con Berry, parfois...

- Pardon ?!

- Tu sais pas que les restaurant ça existe ?

- Euh si, mais... tu en connais beaucoup toi aux alentours ?

- Non mais on verra bien !

- Attends tu m'emmènes avec toi, là ?

- Bien sûr ! Considère ça comme un rendez-vous... finit Grimmjow avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ichigo rougit, détourna la yeux et marmonna un « Ouais c'est bon... ».

Ils cherchèrent pendant quelque temps, puis finalement, ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant sympa au bord d'une route. Ils entrèrent dedans, et remarquèrent le restaurant totalement typique des montagnes, fait en bois. C'était assez chaleureux et en plus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. A peine fut-ils entrés qu'un serveur apparu devant eux, tout mignon et bien coiffé. Il était brun et un « 69 » était tatoué sur sa joue. Vraiment très mignon. Il leur sourit à tout les deux et leur indiqua une table. Ichigo s'y dirigea en premier, inconscient que le serveur le reluquait... Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Grimmjow. Il voulu lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand Ichigo l'apostropha :

- Oé, Grimmjow, c'est par là !

- Ouais, ouais, ça va j'arrive..., grogna-t-il.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, enfin surtout pour un certain rouquin car le deuxième n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards noirs au serveur qui matait un peu trop Ichigo. Mais, apparemment les regards noirs ne semblaient pas trop l'affecter puisqu'il continuait sans problème.

- …. choisi quoi toi ? demanda Ichigo.

- Quoi ?

- Grimmjow, tu m'écoutes au moins ? Ou alors, c'est parce que tu es totalement absorbé par ce serveur ?

- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers Ichigo.

- Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu le regarder depuis que tu es rentré, tu t'es planté, finit-il sa phrase durement.

- Et mais non pas du tout Ichigo, c'est lui qui te..., commença le bleuté.

- Alors vous avez choisi ? demanda une voix qui voulait se faire la plus sensuelle possible.

Le serveur avait planté ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo et ignorait royalement Grimmjow. Le rouquin prit commande et Grimmjow prit la même chose que lui, essayant de tuer le serveur avec un regard. Quelque minute passa avant que le bleuté prenne la parole.

- Berry, écoute-moi bien...

- Arrête Grimmjow, c'est bon j'ai compris. Pour toi, s'embrasser ça ne voulait rien dire, je comprends.

- Mais putain mais écoute-moi ! Je t'ai dis que c'était lui qui...

- Voilà votre entrée ! Si jamais vous avez un problème, appelez moi...

A ce moment-là, si les regard auraient pu tuer, le serveur serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Il le faisait vraiment chier lui !

Grimmjow se leva et suivit le serveur, sans remarquer le regard peiné d'Ichigo, et sans le savoir le bleuté venait de se foutre encore plus dans la merde. Ce dernier rattrapa le serveur et le prit par le col pour l'entraîner dans un coin sombre. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota avec sa voix la plus dure :

- Pas touche, mocheté, il est à moi.

- Plus pour longtemps..., lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire sadique.

- Tu fais ça et je t'explose.

- Fais ça et tu perdras ton rouquin à jamais... Quoique vas-y fais-le et on verra lequel il choisira.

- Il ne te connaît même pas.

- Pour l'instant mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rapprocher de lui, dans tout les sens du terme...

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, bordel ?

- Parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Je vous ai vu arriver et dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, quelque chose s'est produit en moi. Et tu ne le mérite certainement pas. Rien qu'à voir ta tête on sait déjà que tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupons. Je serais parfait pour lui !

Et à peine il prononça ses mots qu'il se dégagea de l'emprise de bleuté et reparti dans la salle pour servir d'autre client. Grimmjow se dirigea vers sa table, rageant, quand soudain, il remarqua que sa table était vide. Ichigo était parti. Sa salade était finie mais plus aucune trace du rouquin. Il pensa un instant qu'il était peut-être au toilette mais l'idée lui sembla finalement débile. Il se retourna vivement et parti du restaurant rapidement au summum de sa colère. Il rentra au chalet et trouva Ichigo assit devant la télévision. Il se planta entre lui et l'écran et le regarda, espérant capter son regard. Cela dura quelque minutes où Ichigo regarda le coin de la télévision avant de finalement planter son regard dans celui du bleuté en face de lui.

- Pousse-toi de là.

- Putain mais Ichigo, je t'ai dis de m'écouter ! Tu as tout compris de travers !

- Non écoute-moi Grimmjow, tu crois quoi, que je suis aveugle ? Ça t'amuse tout ça ? De répondre à mon baiser puis cinq minutes après, mater un autre mec, devant moi en plus ? T'avais qu'à me rejeter, j'aurais eu moins mal !

Ichigo s'était levé et criait à présent sur Grimmjow. C'est vrai quoi, il l'avait compris qu'il avait quelques sentiments pour ce bel Apollon devant lui et, comme toujours il avait foncé tête baissée et l'avait embrasser... S'il l'avait rejeté encore, il aurait compris, mais là ! Il avait clairement répondu à son baiser ! Il l'avait enserré dans ses bras ! Pour qu'au final il lui fasse encore plus mal ? Non merci. Déjà que savoir qu'un mec lui plaisait c'était dur à vivre mais en plus que sa « relation » soit finie avant même qu'elle aie commencée... C'était trop pour lui.

Grimmjow, lui, était resté sans voix. Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! Pour un putain de quiproquo en plus ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à lui couper la parole ?! Il avait envie de tuer le serveur pour avoir foutu la merde. C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien courir après les femmes comme les hommes, il n'avait jamais eu de relation fixe avec quelqu'un, que des coups d'un soir mais lui... Ichigo n'était pas comme tous les autres, à se pendre à son bras pour donner juste un regard. Non pas du tout, il était... Ichigo, son Berry. Et il ne laisserait absolument pas ce satané serveur lui prendre le rouquin ! Coup de foudre ! N'importe quoi, c'était juste un gros fouteur de merde !

Soudain, un bruit sec retenti, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Ichigo souffla, triste que Grimmjow ne réfute pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je vais aller ouvrir...

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, contre qui quelqu'un venait de frapper. Il actionna la poignée, ouvrit et ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir cette personne.

- Salut...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout par review, j'accepte les compliments comme les critiques. :) <strong>

**Je vous revois dans quelques jours pour le chapitre 4 ! **

**Framboise-sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le chapitre 4, bien que je suis un peu en retard mais il est bien là. :) **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir que vous ayez aimé. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>- Salut...<em>

En face d'Ichigo se tenait le serveur, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, et un petit sourire séducteur sur le visage. Ichigo était très étonné de le voir ici, et son visage s'assombrit en pensant que Grimmjow avait eu le culot de l'inviter dans le chalet où, lui aussi résidait. Mais, le serveur en voyant le changement de visage sur le rouquin prit la parole assez rapidement.

- Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous remarquer au restaurant tout à l'heure...

- Pardon ?!

Ichigo était complètement perdu. Le mec que voulait Grimmjow était spécialement venu le voir dans son chalet pour lui dire qu'il lui plaisait ?! Lui, Ichigo ? Mais pourquoi, bon Dieu, depuis qu'il était ici, il attirait tout les mecs ? Enfin tous, deux en quelque jours c'est bien plus que dans toute sa vie ! Et puis pourquoi il venait lui, aussi ?

- Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Hisagi Shuuhei, je suis le serveur du restaurant. Et, en fait je suis venu ici pour vous inviter à manger avec moi.

- Pardon ?!

Cette fois-ci, le cri ne venait pas d'Ichigo mais de Grimmjow. Il était apparu à côté du rouquin, trouvant qu'il mettait du temps à revenir. Et il trouvait justement le mec qu'il voulait le plus torturer juste devant lui ! Il ne pu s'empêcher un sourire s'étirer sur son visage, chose qu'Ichigo ne manqua pas. Mais, trouvant une bonne fois pour toute que le comportement du bleuté l'exaspérait, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'est d'accord, Shuuhei. J'accepte ta proposition de rendez-vous.

- C'est vrai ? Super ! Alors je passe te chercher demain à 19 h. A demain, Ichi...

Aussitôt dit, il se retourna pour repartir. Le rouquin ferma la porte et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre mais il fut rattrapé par une main s'enroulant autour de son bras.

- Oé, non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh pardon, je t'ai blessé ? Peut-être que tu voulais que ce soit toi que Shuuhei invite ? Après tout je comprends, personne ne te refuse jamais rien c'est ça ? Lâche-moi, maintenant. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Ichigo se dégagea de la main de Grimmjow pour repartir mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de Grimmjow.

- Putain mais je te dis que je ne l'aime pas ! Il me dégoûte ce mec, j'ai envie de le tuer à chaque fois que je le vois !

- Et lancer des regards brûlant et sourire dès qu'il est dans ton champ de vision, ça s'appelle avoir envie de tuer ? Arrête de t'enfoncer Grimmjow, j'ai tout compris.

- Mais bordel ! Tu me saoules, fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Grimmjow cria ces mots puis parti rageusement dans sa chambre. Ça l'énervait d'essayer de se justifier si Ichigo ne faisait aucun effort de son côté. Il ne l'écoutait pas et interprétait tout de travers. S'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, ça ne servait à rien de débuter une relation. _Relation_... Finalement, ce sont bien des conneries, les coups d'un soirs au moins c'est bien moins casse-tête.

Mais pour Ichigo, entendre ces mots lui avaient brisé le cœur. Alors comme ça, Grimmjow le laissait derrière, comme une veille chaussettes ? Pendant tout ce temps, il n'y avait que lui qui avait éprouvé quelque chose ? Grimmjow c'était en fait moqué de lui, de tout façon il n'y a que lui pour se faire des films... Il était tellement pathétique.

Il décida de se coucher, plus triste que jamais. Tout ça pour un mec ! En plus, il avait accepté le rendez-vous d'un autre mec totalement inconnu. Si ça se trouve, c'était un psychopathe. Mais tant pis, demain la journée s'annonçait lourde de tension et il aura besoin de sortir pour souffler. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée tout compte fait...

La nuit fut agitée pour nos deux protagonistes. Chacun avait très mal dormi vis-à-vis des événements de la veille. Et le matin, fut très tendu. Ils s'étaient levés malencontreusement au même moment et devaient donc prendre leur petit déjeuné ensemble. La cuisine était tellement silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche péter. Chacun ruminait ses pensées dans son coin. Et ce n'était que le début de la première semaine !

Finalement, le soir arriva, bien que la journée eu été très longue. A 18 heures, Ichigo était parti dans sa chambre pour se préparer, au grand dam de Grimmjow qui pensait que tout ceci était un vilain cauchemar. Une heure après, le rouquin était prêt, assez bien habillé et coiffé. Si bien que quand il repassa par le salon, Grimmjow ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Et Ichigo, comme toujours n'avait rien remarqué. Le bleuté le trouvait vraiment magnifique et plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit hier... Bien sûr que non, il ne s'en foutait pas ! Ça le faisait même chier. Mais foi de Grimmjow, ce Shuuhei allait payer, et très très cher. On ne provoque jamais le Grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Et donc, pile à l'heure, Shuuhei frappa à la porte. Ichigo voulu aller ouvrir mais Grimmjow le devança pour essayer de mettre dehors le serveur. Seulement Ichigo prit ça comme une nouvelle tentative pour essayer de convaincre le brun de le prendre lui à la place du rouquin. Et cela le remit en colère. Ils coururent tout les deux le plus vite possible pour essayer d'atteindre la porte en premier. Et comme Grimmjow prenait de l'avance, Ichigo le poussa de toute ses forces sur le côté et le bleuté se prit le petit doigt de pied dans le meuble à côté.

- Putain ! Ça fait super mal ça !

Il s'élança le plus vite possible derrière le rouquin et lui fit un croche patte pour que celui-ci tombe. Et dans sa chute, le rouquin attrapa les pieds de Grimmjow qui tomba lui aussi, et lui marcha dessus pour arriver finalement à la porte juste devant. Mais le bleuté n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il se releva et entrepris de refermer la porte. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la porte était déjà grande ouverte et Ichigo avait déjà un pied dehors. Il voulu une dernière fois essayer de le rattraper mais le serveur avait déjà attiré le rouquin contre lui. Shuuhei lui jeta un coup d'œil victorieux avant de prendre la main d'Ichigo et de s'en aller vivement. Grimmjow resta finalement planté sur le bord de la porte, regardant au loin où celui qu'il aimait partait manger avec un autre...

Loin de ce que pouvait ressentir Grimmjow, Ichigo était assis dans un restaurant en face du brun. C'était déjà la fin du repas et ils discutaient de pleins de choses, apprenant à se connaître enfin, Shuuhei cherchait plus à connaître Ichigo que lui. Et un moment que le rouquin n'avait pas prévu arriva : le brun, jugeant que le moment était le bon, avait glissé sa main sur celle d'Ichigo, la caressant doucement et exerçant quelques pressions. Le serveur avait un sourire charmeur sur le visage et avait déjà commencé à rapprocher sa tête. Ichigo lui était pétrifié, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir face à ce type d'avances. Avec Grimmjow se n'était pas du tout pareil, ça faisait plus naturel, mais là, il était complètement paumé ! Et Shuuhei n'avait pas dû s'en apercevoir parce que sur la même lancée il chuchota :

- C'est un peu trop plein ici, mais chez moi, il n'y a personne et on ne sera que tout les deux, tranquilles...

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Ichigo qui se releva d'un coup.

- Je suis désolé.. mais euh, je crois que c'est un peu trop vite, non ? rit Ichigo nerveusement.

« Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ! C'est pire que des avances là ! »

- Oh, non, tu as raison, c'est moi qui m'excuse..., répondit Shuuhei, toujours un sourire charmeur. Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux ?

- Oui, je veux bien merci...

Le brun paya, et se dirigea vers sa voiture suivit d'Ichigo. Ce dernier, ouvrit la portière et au moment de rentrer dans la voiture, Shuuhei le retourna et la plaqua sur la vitre arrière et se colla contre lui.

- J'ai le droit à un cadeau quand même, non ? lui susurra-t-il faisait frissonner Ichigo.

Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer, le brun l'embrassa fougueusement rentrant sa langue en profitant de la surprise d'Ichigo. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son torse et une de ses jambes se mit entre les deux du rouquin. Ses gestes étaient impatients et brutaux. Ce n'était plus du tout la même atmosphère qu'avec Grimmjow ! Tout ce que faisait Shuuhei dégoûtait Ichigo, le faisait frissonner de peur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir ! Il avait apprécié le serveur mais seulement à titre amical. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout et ne ressentait aucune attirance. La seule personne qui lui fait battre son cœur était seulement Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Grimmjow et juste Grimmjow. Il essayait pourtant de se défaire de l'étreinte du brun mais il était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Il subissait les mouvements de sa langue dans sa bouche alors que pourtant tout son corps le rejetait. Ichigo voulait partir ! Mais le brun continuait toujours et encore. Il avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt du rouquin, le caressant.

« Grimmjow ! »

Et alors que Shuuhei allait passer ses mains dans son pantalon, il se fit tirer en arrière par une force brusque, l'arrachant au corps d'Ichigo. On lui asséna un violent coup de poing et se retrouva par terre, devant un Grimmjow plus furieux que jamais. Ses yeux bleus électriques étaient replis de colère et de haine et il était prêt à arracher la tête du serveur. Il se retourna vers Ichigo et il le vit tremblant de peur, le regard fuyant. Et ça le mit encore plus en colère. Grimmjow planta ses yeux dans ceux de Shuuhei, qui était à l'instant mort de peur, il fit un pas vers lui et ce fut trop pour le brun qui se releva en vitesse, glissant un peu sur le sol, avant de se retourner et de courir le plus vite qu'il pu. Il se tourna la tête un instant pour voir si Grimmjow le suivait et, en voyant que non, il reprit sa fuite mais se prit magistralement un poteau en pleine face. Il reprit néanmoins sa course mais, tout le malheur du monde (c'est-à-dire moi :B) s'étant abattu sur lui, il se prit les pieds dans une racine d'un arbre quelconque, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba et glissa sur une pente ressemblant à une piste noire. La dernière chose qu'on entendit de lui fut son cri d'horreur. (Mwahahaha..)

Pendant ce temps-là, Grimmjow se rapprocha de son rouquin, se baissa un peu avant d'attraper ses jambes et le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse.

- Grimmjow, tu fais quoi là ?

- Je te ramène au chalet. Alors tu l'a boucle.

Ichigo allait répliquer mais, croisant le regard glacé de Grimmjow, il préféra écouter mais pour manifester son mécontentement, il bouda sur tout le chemin du retour. Une fois au chalet, Ichigo voulu aller dans sa chambre pour échapper à Grimmjow mais ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis. Il le retourna, approcha sa tête et lui souffla :

- Toi et moi, on a plein de chose à se dire.

Grimmjow inspira un bon coup avant de prendre la parole.

- Non mais tu es idiot ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu as accepté de dîner avec un mec que tu ne connaissais pas ! Il n'arrêtait pas de te mater quand on était au restaurant ! Et bien, non, toi tu n'as rien remarqué et en plus, tu croyais que j'étais intéressé par _ça_ ? Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Et puis de toute manière ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du front qu'il voulait coucher avec toi ! C'est pour ça qu'au restaurant je le regardais ! Pas parce qu'il me plaisait, loin de là, mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait pas mieux s'approcher de toi s'il ne voulait pas finir mort au fond d'un fossé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te jettes dans le piège comme le premier des décérébré ! Et en plus de ça, tu m'accuses vouloir aller en rendez-vous avec ce truc ? Raah, ce que tu m'énerves, si tu savais ! Je ne pouvais même pas en placer une, tu ne me laissais même pas parler pour t'expliquer qu'il ne voulait que ton cul. Tu es borné quand tu t'y mets, toi ! Heureusement que je vous ai suivi parce que j'imagine même pas comment ça aurait pu se terminer..., finit-il en respirant du mieux qui pouvait.

Ichigo, lui, était choqué. Mais vraiment. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que Grimmjow pouvait penser tout cela. Il s'était inquiété tout le long de la journée et lui, il n'avait absolument rien vu. Il croyait qu'il s'en foutait totalement de lui, et que tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'avoir un nouveau mec sur son tableau de chasse. Il était complètement perdu tout compte fait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- Je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué ça..., dit Ichigo en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est passé maintenant, bien que tu m'es donné du fil à retordre ! Mais maintenant, toi et moi on va pouvoir...

Mais il fut coupé par Ichigo qui secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Je ne suis plus très sûr Grimmjow. Écoute, je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser et... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, d'accord ? Je suis fatigué.

Et il se retourna pour partir vers sa chambre. C'était compliqué, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il s'était dit pendant la journée que Grimmjow n'en avait rien à foutre de lui, et même si ça lui avait fait très mal, il s'était dit que c'était comme ça et que heureusement il n'était pas totalement fou amoureux. Et justement c'était ça : il aimait Grimmjow, il l'avait compris. Mais il n'était pas non plus complètement idiot, ces vacances ne dureront que deux semaines. Et après ? Il se passerait quoi ? Il retournerait chacun là où ils habitent. Et il était sûr que Grimmjow n'habitait pas à côté de chez lui, sinon il aurait bien fini par le remarquer. Ça finirait par lui faire encore plus mal. Et il ne voulait pas de cela. Alors tant pis, il ne pouvait pas construire quelque chose avec Grimmjow.

Et sur ces pensées, il se coucha pour s'endormir quelques minutes après.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite review ? :P<strong>


End file.
